


Hollywood's Not America

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actors, Bird Monster, Bird/Human Hybrids, California, Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Declarations Of Love, Falling Out of Love, Famous Character, First Love, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Monsters, OC, Past Relationship(s), Sam-Centric, Sam/OMC (past), Stanford Era, Stanford University, Unusual Monster, movie star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case in California leads Sam and Dean on a race against time to save the people of Hollywood's streets from being airborne monster chow, but when an old and now rather famous flame of Sam's enters the picture the younger Winchester not only has to deal with the hunt at hand, but also his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"I swear Sam," a young man of about twenty three years old whined at his friend as the pair entered their dorm room, coming back from their last classes of the day. "You're literally the lamest person I know! There's this sick party down at one of the pledge houses and you'd rather stay here and read?"

"That was kind of the plan from the start." Twenty one year old Sam Winchester replied to his friend, chuckling and flipping his bangs out of his eyes as he entered his dorm. He really needed a haircut, but he had been neglecting it just like cleaning the dorm. Empty coffee cups and dirty clothes lined the dresser and floors. His bed was unmade and a dirty sock hung from a lampshade. Yeah, Sam really needed to clean soon. "I'm not really the party type."

"Yeah right." Sam's friend plopped down on the office chair on his side of the dorm and kicked his feet up on the desk nearby. "And I'm not Paul Wakefield."

"Last time I checked that was your name." Sam replied, hanging up his jacket and running a hand through his hair as he thought about all he needed to do before the next day even though it was Friday night.

"Thus," Paul shrugged even though his arms were behind his head. "Your argument is invalid Mr. Winchester."

Sam rolled his eyes. His best friend and roommate Paul Wakefield was quite the character sometimes. Paul was thin, but muscular and had the same figure as Sam even though according to Sam he ate nothing, but junk food and beer. He had short dirty blonde hair that was in a crew cut and piercing blue eyes that put the California waters to shame. He had a nice smile and a bit of stubble on his face. He was the type of guy that Hollister would have asked to model for them. He had the tan, the six pack of abs, and the charm that made girls drool and bat their lashes and made other guys jealous. He was suave and impulsive. Two things Sam was very used to having lived with his brother Dean and his father for so long before running off to Stanford to study law against his father's wishes. Paul was a self proclaimed party animal and could usually be found entertaining anything with two legs. He was majoring in Acting and Theater and wore just the right amount of cologne.

Not that Sam paid too much attention to that...

"You know," Paul played with a bobble head of Einstein on his desk, he had told Sam that it was a metaphor for the life Paul's father wanted him to pursue, but Paul had flatly refused. "One day you're gonna get out of this death trap, we both are, and you're gonna regret not having a little fun before you leave."

"Oh really?" Sam laughed, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "I'll gladly place a bet on that Paul, 'cuz honestly I'll be perfectly happy with not partying."

"Prude." Paul joked and Sam flopped down into his desk chair. Paul powered up his computer and it slowly started. Once it came up, he flipped through a ton of emails before jumping up and running around the room like a maniac searching for something. "Sammy I hate to bug you, but I need some clothes real quick."

"I happen to like the ones you have on right now fine." Sam joked, but in reality he had leaked a bit of the truth into it. He did admire Paul's style and often found himself staring at what the man was wearing. He also did not mind that he called him a by childhood nickname. It was very endearing when Paul said it.

"This is serious Winchester!" Paul flipped up the comforter from the side of his bed and searched under it for socks. "I have an interview!"

"An interview?" Sam inquired. "What for?"

"Why, professional acting of course!" Paul brought a hand to his chest and pretended to be snotty. "The theater Gods have called upon me to be their new king! Time is of the essence Sammy boy chop, chop and find me a suit I know you own nicer clothes than me!"

"There's a suit on the left side of my closet." Sam instructed Paul and the man bolted over there throwing open the doors and carrying the suit over to his bed, lying it down like a newborn. He begun to unbuckle his belt. "Look man, I'm rooting for you I am, but some actors take forever to get noticed."

"Sammy Winchester," Paul stood in his boxers before removing his shirt too. "Why do you doubt me so? This is a step in the right direction. Look, I guarantee you in ten to fifteen years you're gonna see my name in lights. I'm gonna have the cushiest house in Hollywood by my standards, I'm gonna be eating gourmet Ramen noodles instead of those ninety nine cent ones!"

"Are those even a thing?" Sam asked letting out a nervous chuckle afterwards. Sam was not gay. Not by any means, but he had to admit now that he had gotten away from his brother and father he had begun to notice things. There were not just monsters in his world now. There were actual real people. He had talked to loads of them both male and female and Sam had to admit he had checked out both genders. He had chalked most of it up to the finale of his raging teenage hormones that was just left over, but the other half he could not quite explain. Paul was gorgeous, that was something that even Sam could not deny, but even though he had checked out the occasional guy before he had never wanted to go any further with any of them. Paul made him want to do so many naughty things and he did not quite know why.

"Hell," Paul pulled on the pants and jumped around trying to get his other leg in the right side. "If they aren't I'll invent em!"

"You're a character you know that?" Sam turned his head to get a look at the man as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom faster than lightning.

"That's the goal." Paul spit out the toothpaste and gargled some water, a bit of it splashed on his shirt. He looked down at it and gave it a look. "You don't think they'll notice that do you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to keep the flush on his cheeks to a minimum when he laughed. Paul danced over to his ancient iPod shuffle and pressed play. He had rigged up some sort of stereo system using speakers he had brought from his home in Georgia. The iconic sound of Pat Benatar bled through them when he pressed play.

"We're running with the shadows of the night so baby take my hand it'll be alright!"

Paul sang along for a bit until he hit the next button and another ancient tune came on.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Frankie Goes to Hollywood? You do know that this song is not about Frankie becoming famous right?"

"Every guy knows that Sammy." Paul was deciding between two ties and singing along to "Relax". "It gets me in the mood sometimes."

Sam blushed furiously, this time he could not help it. Paul had winked at him and everything. Sam swallowed hard and shifted on the bed crossing his legs and putting his hands down on his stomach.

"Geez." Paul laughed. "You're redder than a tomato. C'mon Sammy everybody does it!"

"I know but--" Sam stammered.

"That's not a subject you wanted to discuss with me I'm sure." Paul flashed that smile and Sam felt like he was going to melt like butter on hot toast. Yeah, that would be something licking hot butter off of Paul's...Sam shook his head out of those thoughts and simply nodded. "Well then I'll just change the tune."

Paul waltzed over to the iPod and changed the music again, this time to some slower song by a band Sam had never heard of. Paul loved his music, which was another thing Sam knew about him. Hell, if Sam made a list of all the things he knew about Paul he could fill an entire library.

"Well I really must go now." Paul pulled on the jacket of the suit and turned to Sam as if presenting himself. "It's been fun Sammy, but fame awaits! I shall see your fabulous face later."

Paul exited the room faster than a jackrabbit. His whole body radiated the aura of excitement and Sam could not help but smile at his best friend's potential success. Sam's heart fluttered for a mere moment before he shook his head and laughed and turned to his computer. He had a paper due in three days and he had put it off for long enough.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam awoke with his head sprawled out on top of his arms at his desk. The alarm clock read eleven pm and he realized he had been asleep for two hours since Paul had left the dorm. He wiped his chin which had been saturated in drool and sniffed. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at his computer screen and blinking through the brightness. He had written three out of the six required paragraphs for the paper. That was good enough for the night. Sam smiled at his work and powered off the computer after saving it. He cocked his head at the reflection he saw behind him in the computer monitor and spun around almost immediately.

Paul was standing in the doorway, but something was off. His usual carefree manor was missing. The man practically dragged himself into the dorm room and the smile he had worn before his departure was long gone. His eyes were red around the edges and he tore the tie around his neck off and threw it to the ground. He kicked off the shoes and quickly discarded the suit. He let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" Sam asked eagerly as he stood up.

Paul did not answer at first. He calmly walked over to the ancient CD player that his parents had given him and popped in a disc of tunes that Sam recognized immediately. Paul always listened to the band 'Toad the Wet Sprocket' when he was upset. The solemn sound of the first few notes of their song 'Something's Always Wrong' played through the stereo's speakers and filled the silent air.

"I wasn't good enough." Paul almost whispered as he shut the door to their dorm room. "They said I wasn't the one. They interviewed me and everything Sammy. Who does that? Who builds up someone's hopes and then tears them away just like that?"

Sam could name at least one person in his life who had done just that.

"Paul..." Sam's voice was a bit shaky too. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry." Paul sighed again and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as Sam guessed they had been before he had arrived back from the interview. "It's not like you did this. I just wanted it so badly. You ever just want something so badly that you just feel like you can reach out and touch it?"

"All the damn time." Sam thought, referring to Paul himself among one million other things in his life.

"I thought I could touch this." Paul shook his head. "I was wrong. I was stupid to think that I freaking could."

"Hey," Sam's look changed to a determined one as he went over to Paul and stood beside him. "Don't you dare say that. Don't you freaking dare! You're Paul Wakefield for God's sake. You can do anything! You are literally the greatest person I know."

"Your words are very flattering Sammy." Paul said, refusing to look Sam in the eyes. "But I'm no hero. I can't even land a damn job..."

"Paul," Sam's face flushed again as he grabbed the man's cheeks with his hand and forced him up to his feet. "Shut up."

Sam kissed him, hard. He had not wanted anything like this until he had met the man and even now it did not feel real. Sam loosened his grip on Paul's face only when surprisingly he kissed Sam back. Paul seemed to certainly know what he was doing because Sam felt every little emotion Paul had in that moment in each of his kisses. Sadness, the kiss was slow and gentle, anger, it was rougher, lust. Lust was the best one of all. Eventually he broke the kiss though and stared up at Sam still staying close to him.

"How long have you felt this way?" Paul asked.

"Basically since I met you." Sam replied, feeling a bit bolder now that his affections had been graciously returned. "You don't...mind do you?"

"Hell no!" Paul replied. "It took ya long enough to figure out what I'm into. But I didn't know you were..."

"I'm not." Sam protested, but then stopped speaking. "I mean, I don't know if I am yet or not. I'm trying to figure that out."

"Well then," Paul smirked, some of his sarcastic and witty nature returning even though he had been upset. Sam was happy he had been the cause of it. "Let's see if I can't help you with that huh?"

Paul kissed him again, more gently, and Sam allowed himself to melt into it even more so than before.


	2. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Wakefield has hit it big on the big screen as Fantastic Dan Martyr, but he leads a secret double life that the big screen will never know about. Behind the scenes he's a hunter. Ironically, Sam and Dean are headed to investigate a case in California.

Four Years Later...  
\----------------  
"That's a wrap!" the director yelled out and the actors stopped what they were doing, dispersing from where they had been shooting their last scene of the day. Paul Wakefield ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh of relief. It had been another long working day, but he loved every second of it. He had brought the character Dan Martyr from the young adult action/adventure book series called Fantastic Dan to life by portraying him in a series of ten movies based off of the novels. They were in the process of filming the fourth movie that was to come out in theaters the following year. Paul took a swig of his water bottle that the intern on set named Rodney Gray handed him. Rodney was a bit of a shrimp. He was scrawny and typically did anything the boss told him to, but Paul did not mind the guy. He was attractive, he was always in a good mood regardless of what he had to do for the cast and crew, and he was fun to talk to in the downtime that Paul did have between shoots. Plus he always got the coffee orders right and the guy had interesting hair. It was like a salt and pepper look, but he was much too young for that. Some of it was white while the rest was a dark black. He had definitely dyed it to look like it did, Paul had concluded.

Paul worked among many other interesting characters. His agent named Peter Nansemond got him the best jobs and always told the best jokes out of anybody on set. His makeup artist Judy Bloom enjoyed sharing her name with a famous fictional children's book character and doing Sudoku puzzles when she was not busy touching up the actors and actresses. She had gone to beauty school and was hoping to one day own her own salon, but for now she was working with movie stars. Even Paul's co-star Miranda Howitzer who played Dan Martyr's sidekick Mindy and who was a total knockout had her unique quirks along with the guy who played Dr. Evil named Harold Platz. He loved his co-workers though and he would not trade any of them for anything except for maybe answers to the number one question that had been bugging him and everyone else in Hollywood as of late.

Paul walked into his trailer and sat down on the couch. He flipped the switch on the TV remote and the news came on immediately. He threw open the fridge and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it afterward.

"Reports have flooded in once again of another attack." the news reporter said. "Another person has been taken from the street and they have disappeared without a single trace. Henry Jackson, 23 years old, was walking home last night from a local bar when he disappeared without a trace right in front of this alley. One witness claims the following:"

It cut to the witness, a frantic homeless woman who looked wigged out on every drug there was.

"It was huge!" she shook a little and Paul sat down on the couch, crunching on his apple and watching intently. "It had these big wings that were black and white and it was so loud and bright I thought God Himself had come down on me! It picked up poor Henry and took him away. I screamed and screamed but nobody came."

Paul was intrigued. He had been following the story for weeks. Yet another man had gone missing and the police were at their wits end. They were chasing something that they knew absolutely nothing about. Paul could only take a guess at what was really going on. It was something the police were not equipped for, but he was. The sun was beginning to set outside and the set was closing for the night. Paul could see the techies and the cleanup crew securing everything for the evening. They were not going to be shooting for the majority of the weekend and Paul was thankful for the time he could use to supposedly relax, but the movie star knew that his time would not be spent relaxing as his co-workers thought it would.

"If anyone knows anything regarding this case," the news reporter said. "Please call the local crime line. I'm Trudy Werther with News Channel 38. Thanks for watching."

Paul turned off the television and closed the doors on the hutch where it was stored. He turned off the lights and grabbed his phone and the keys to his sleek black Porsche. He then walked out and shrugged on his jacket, before striding across the lot where they had been filming, to his car.

"Goodnight Paul!" the director, Simon called out. "See ya on Monday!"

"See ya then boss!" Paul smiled and got into the driver's seat of his car, pulling out of the lot and through the gate that opened by the night watchman's command. He turned up the radio and Journey's 'Lights' blasted through the speakers. Steve Perry's iconic voice became a blur as Paul made his way through the crowded streets of Hollywood. On every corner there were homeless panhandlers, tourists taking pictures on the walk of fame and famous spots, and various stars in disguise or regular folk going about their nightly business. The air was warm and the street lights were just beginning to cut on. The traffic started to lighten up as Paul made his way towards the neighborhoods nearby.

"So you think you're lonely, well my friend I'm lonely too..."

"Story of my life..." Paul muttered. Sure he had friends, but they were not always the crowd he wanted to hang out with. They enjoyed parties and drinking so much that they defecated or puked in public and ended up in whatever tabloid that the photographer closest to it all was a part of. Paul was not truly part of that crowd. He was famous, but he did not go about making a public ass of himself or boasting about it to anyone around him. He preferred quiet evenings at home with his staff and a beer on his back porch overlooking the ocean where the sunset was in his opinion, perfect. His college friends, he had not spoken to any of them in years. They had all gone their separate ways after graduation and other instances and though he could have easily picked up his phone and dialed any one of them up, he found that he never did.

Paul pulled into the driveway of his ranch style mansion and the automated gates shut behind him. He put the car into park and walked inside just as the sun was starting to go down.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean tossed a wadded up napkin at his younger brother Sam's face, waking him up from his nap. "Or should I say rise and evening time. We've made it to Tinsel town."

"Really?" Sam groaned and rubbed the back of his neck then he stretched as best he could in the Impala. He yawned before looking around and speaking again. "You're sure Bobby said the case was here."

"He's pretty sure of it Sam." Dean replied. "Don't think I would've driven all the way out here otherwise."

"Good point." Sam sighed and looked over the newspaper clippings once more before Dean found the nearest motel for them to stay in. The majority of what Sam had to look at were tabloid clippings, but even hidden within those were potential evidence for even the most experienced of hunters. "So Bobby says we're dealing with some kind of flying creature?"

"Potentially." Dean nodded. "The locals are baffled. They don't know what they're seeing and unfortunately a majority of the witnesses were drugged out homeless people."

"That doesn't mean they don't know what they saw." Sam said.

"Are you in defense of Hollywood's bums now?" Dean laughed.

"No." Sam replied. "I'm just saying there's always more to the story that meets the eye."

"You would've been a hell of a lawyer." Dean replied. "Just saying."

Sam sighed. It was true. He had been in school to become a lawyer. That was what he was supposed to be doing now instead of this endless running around with his brother hunting monsters and hustling for money for food and gas for the Impala. But, all of that had gone out the window the night Jessica Moore had died. Sam had been so consumed with rage over what had killed her that he had lost sight of his original job goal in life. Normally he would be on target, focused, like Dean always was on hunts, but coming back to the state he had left behind brought up bad memories that Sam had hoped to forget, people too.

Then again, not all of his time spent in California had been bad...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Alfred," Paul buttoned up his shirt and pulled on a black sport coat over it. He combed his hair and opened a deeper compartment in his closet. "I'm going out tonight. I'll probably be back late."

"I don't know why you insist on calling me Alfred." his best staff member named Howard, said in response. "That's not my name."

"Because," Paul smirked and pulled a knife out from the compartment before shutting it and slipping the knife into the back of his belt securely. "You're the only one who knows my dirty little secret life at night. It's like I'm Batman and you're Alfred."

"I suppose that makes sense sir." Howard smiled. "Please be careful. I've heard there's a monster out there."

"Well that's exactly why I'm going out tonight." Paul replied as he walked out of his bedroom and grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter island. "Somebody's gotta make some leeway on this case and the police certainly aren't going get anywhere without some expert help."

"Just don't get roofied." Howard warned with a slight laugh.

"You should know me by now Alfred." Paul laughed in response. He opened the front door and then closed it. He pressed a button to open the garage and there he saw his Porsche. He ran a hand along the hood, checking for scratches and dents, then got into the driver's seat and started it up. He kept talking even though he knew Howard could not hear him "I'm always careful."

Paul took off down the road towards the city, the gates to his driveway shutting behind him as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's choice to go drinking before they start the case leads to the Winchesters' unlikely ally in the hunt. Also someone Sam hoped he would never see ever again.

"We're here on a case and you want to go drinking?" Sam was seriously beginning to question his brother's motives now.

"One beer," Dean explained. "Does not constitute as drinking, besides if we stalk the local hot spots where locals have been reported going missing we may just get a lead and hopefully a hot waitresses phone number too while we're at it."

Dean turned his head in the direction of the bar and smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. The two brothers chose a table closest to the door in case they had to make a fast exit after a potential monster or to save a victim from being abducted. Dean ordered a beer and added an extra wink at the blonde waitress whose 'boobs could have their own area code' according to Sam and she giggled in response before walking off towards the other customers and then back behind the bar.

"Lighten up Sammy." Dean smiled and nudged his brother with his shoulder. "I don't know what's got you so moody nor do I know why you're not telling me, thus I can only assume you're on your man period."

"I am not on my man period Dean." Sam snapped. "I just happen to have had bad experiences last time I was in this state. So I'd rather you not poke fun at me. Thanks."

"Geez." Dean replied. "Chill Sammy, I was kidding around. Fine then, be a bitch."

Sam let out a small sigh and scoped out the bar around them. If any prowling supernatural creature was going to make an appearance it would be near a place where unsuspecting drunks were going to stumble out unknowingly into its trap. That was what the Winchesters were there for.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Paul Wakefield sat at the bar adjacent from the front door. He hoped that if the kidnapping creature made its way through the door he'd be able to catch it before it claimed its next victim. He had nursed the same beer all evening since he had arrived and tried to avoid the paparazzi that were more than likely running the streets trying to find leads on anything or just the next round of dirt on any star they could catch up with. Paul had always stayed on their good side and thankfully also invisible to them most of the time. Not making an ass out of himself like so many others did. Not crashing his million dollar car that he would not even dream of wrecking anyway because he cared about it too much. Not even flipping off the people that pissed him off in traffic. He could not make himself look bad in any way and not because of the image it would give of him to his fans, but because if the newspapers and tabloids found one bad thing on him they would keep digging. They would dig until they found out about what he did at night. They would lock him up in a psych ward and he certainly did not need that, not when there were innocent people to save.

He downed the last few drops of the beer and was about to ask for the check when a man walked into the bar and caught Paul's attention. The two made eye contact and the man sat down a few bar stools away from Paul, but something stuck in Paul's head. The way his eyes had reflected in the light had been almost cat-like. The man, it was almost doubt in his mind that he was a shape shifter. Paul hesitated taking any action, but at the same time it was highly likely the shifter could be the culprit. If he was, Paul decided the guy had some nerve coming into public like he was. The movie star scooted a few bar stools over and casually ordered another beer even though he was not really going to drink it. He struck up a conversation with the shifter.

"You come here often?" Paul asked.

"Look buddy," the shifter replied. "I don't swing that way so don't even think you have a snowball's chance in Hell."

"Fine by me." Paul chuckled. "You're not really my type anyway."

"What the hell do you want then?" the shifter took a long gulp of his drink.

"You've heard about those kidnappings right?" Paul asked. He acted as though he did not want to choke the shifter right there and kill him, but then again that was what Paul Wakefield was good at: acting. "Damn shame. Those were good people."

"Who cares?" the shifter said gruffly. "They were just people. They'll turn up eventually."

Paul could sense the shifter was on edge. He did not know if it was because of him or for another reason. The actor did not know what prompted his next actions, but he lifted his jacket slightly to reveal the knife he had brought with him. It was made of pure silver. It might not kill the shifter right away, but it would definitely hurt him in the meantime.

"I figured you'd say that." Paul said in a lowered, but stern voice.

The shifter's shoulders went rigid and he slowly started to stand up to escape, but Paul was faster. He pulled the shifter back down in his seat and gave a look that could kill. The shifter behaved differently than he had anticipated and the next thing Paul knew he had been clocked in the jaw by the shifter's fist and the creature started to take off. Paul did not give up though. He grabbed the shifter's jacket and he fell to the ground. Paul's actions earned a few scared gasps from customers and a few even left the bar. The bartender reached for the phone to call the authorities, but Paul shot him a look that made him regret his previous decision and his hand dropped back to his side. Paul saw a few more people run out, but they were far too drunk to comprehend anything to tell the authorities. The shifter was underneath Paul and the actor had the knife out so that only he could see it, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I didn't do it!" the shifter yelled. "Whatever did man, that thing is lethal!"

"Do you know what it is though?!" Paul tried to grind answers out of the creature. He held the knife almost menacingly though he was not going to kill the shifter if in fact he was not responsible. Paul had a code after all and it did not involve killing monsters randomly. He only took them out if they had done something wrong.

"I have n-no idea." the shifter stammered a little. "But it sure was big!"

Paul was distracted for a moment by the approach of two other men. He did not get a good look at them at first because the shifter decided at that moment it was a great idea to punch Paul again. The actor fell backwards and rubbed at his chin again. The shifter carefully made his escape right as Paul hopped up. Paul cursed under his breath and reached for his knife, but not before another hand picked it up.

"You dropped this—"

The voice cut off, but it was familiar. Paul had heard it a million times before. It was a voice that had both haunted him and that he had cherished for a long time. It was a voice Paul had thought he would never hear ever again. Sensing the slight awkwardness though and the look on the other man's face, Paul did the only thing he could think to do.

"Well hey there Sammy Winchester." he smiled, his signature bright smile. "Fancy meeting you here now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Hiding From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Sam's dismay, the hunter they meet is Paul Wakefield. Someone he left behind long ago. But Paul has connections to the case.

Those words were how Paul ended up in a motel room with the Winchesters. Against Dean's judgment of course, but Sam admitted he knew Paul and that unlike the other hunters the Winchesters had worked with they could trust him. So that was how the famous Paul Wakefield ended up in the dingy motel room in the red light district with his old flame Sam Winchester and his older brother. Dean was currently in the bathroom and Sam sat sort of uncomfortably at the only table in the room. Paul leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed watching the street outside.

"So," Sam finally spoke up. "You finally made huh?"

"To Hollywood?" Paul asked. "Yeah I did. My life's dream is accomplished I guess."

"I've seen your face on various TVs." Sam admitted. He had always felt this twinge of some emotion he never could put his finger on when he saw Paul on commercials for the latest upcoming movie he was in. "Fantastic Dan suits you best."

"Thanks." Paul nodded.

"Okay," Dean walked back into the room and tossed the towel he'd been using on the back of a chair. "I can sense the awkwardness from here. I don't know what happened between you two and I'm not gonna ask, but I didn't know you made other hunter friends while you were gone off to college Sammy?"

"Yeah I didn't know I did either." Sam turned to Paul for an answer and the actor turned towards Sam.

"I didn't start doing this until much later." Paul explained. "I didn't do it when you knew me in college. There was a case of a ghost in the library and I looked into it a bit. Helped solve the problem, it was the janitor by the way and yes I salted and burned the bones, and I kept going."

"So, you met this guy in college?" Dean asked. He was just trying to gain the full details about who they were working with.

"We were roommates." Paul said. Sam swallowed hard. He did not want to reveal the rest to Dean, not yet. He was not worried about his brother's judgment. The younger Winchester was mostly worried about re-opening the wounds of the past.

"Alright," Dean said, reaching out to shake Paul's hand. "Well Paul Wakefield I believe that Sam left you out when he talked about his college buddies. I'm Dean Winchester. His older brother."

"I've heard quite a lot about you Dean." Paul smiled and shook Dean's hand. "In fact Sammy wouldn't ever shut up about you. He talked very highly of you."

"Oh really?" Dean chuckled. "I'm shocked.

"So Paul," Sam interrupted before they went too deep into the conversation. "What were you doing at that bar? Much less terrorizing shapeshifters?"

Paul got off of the wall and started to pace. Sam remembered that he used to do that when he was thinking. It was strange being able to remember each little habit of someone even from so long ago. Dean took a seat across from his brother and popped the lid on the beer he had grabbed from the mini fridge nearby.

"There have been a number of disappearances around here in the past few weeks." Paul explained as he twirled his knife around in his hand. A habit that he and Dean shared. "At first the police thought it was some kind of serial kidnapper if that's even a thing or something like that, but now they have no clue what's going on. I think some kind of creature is taking these people and since I'm the only hunter that I know of in Hollywood I decided to work the job. Then I met up with you two and honestly I'm glad that I did. It's hard enough being a movie star during the day and then having to keep this dirty little hunting secret at night."

"Then why do it at all?" Sam asked. He was not trying to be mean, he simply was curious as to why Paul got into the life to begin with.

"Because someone has to take care of the things that go bump in the night around here." Paul replied. "I can't call myself an on screen hero and not actually save anyone when I know plenty about the monster world and can help."

"I like his reasoning," Dean motioned to Paul and took another sip of his beer. "I can't believe you didn't let me meet this guy before now Sam?"

"I never thought it would've come up." Sam sort of mumbled and then after a few moments of silence Dean finally spoke again.

"Is there anything you already know about the case?" Dean asked.

"One homeless woman witnessed the latest kidnapping," Paul said. "She said it was a large black and white creature and that it swooped down and picked up the man and took him away somewhere. My guess is that she might have seen something more than just a supposed figment, but the police and the news crews aren't going to bother with her. I say we go talk to her and ask her what she saw. I have one day off before I have to go back to the set on Monday so I say we go tomorrow morning."

"Back the set?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"The movie set." Paul said with a smile. "I'm the lead character in the Fantastic Dan movies."

"I knew I'd seen your face somewhere," Dean pointed and realization flooded over him. "Sammy why didn't you tell me you knew someone famous?"

"I didn't think it would ever come up Dean," Sam replied once again. "And my name is Sam not Sammy."

Sam got up from his chair and went into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and earned a confused look from Dean. Paul sighed and after a moment their voices started up again. Sam stared at himself in the mirror and splashed water on his face. A flood of emotions he had hoped to forget were coming back in waves that he was afraid he was going to drown in if he was dwelling on the thoughts for too long. Sam had hoped that he and Dean would just get the job done and get the hell out of dodge. But Sam knew his luck also never panned out the way he wanted it to and now they were stuck on a case with the one person Sam had nothing to say to. He was not ready to open up that can of worms with Dean yet either. By the time Sam finally had the guts to re-enter the room Paul was making his exit claiming that if he did not get home from the red light district he would surely end up the tabloids and that he would come and find them tomorrow.

Dean eyed Sam like he was waiting for an explanation or something of the same nature, but Sam ignored the look and popped open a beer and flopped onto his bed. Dean sighed and got changed into sleeping clothes before he too climbed into bed and turned off the light on his side table and closed his eyes. Sam stayed up for a little while longer before he too found sleep taking over him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"This is the first time you've done this isn't it?" Paul asked Sam as the two of them laid in his bed, the covers strewn every which way and their shirts missing. Their faces were flustered with lust and heat and Sam's eyes were wide with an emotion Paul had dubbed to be anxiety. Paul rubbed his hand along Sam's right side of his bare torso in hopes of calming him down.

"Y-Yeah," Sam stammered a bit. He was caught between a whine and words as Paul's hand ghosted across his side. "I'm sorry. I want to do this trust me. I just—"

"You're scared." Paul cupped Sam's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I need to know that you're ready Sam. I'm not going to do something you don't want me to."

"Paul," Sam grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes again. He channeled the confidence he knew Dean had in situations he knew nothing about. "I want this."

Sam captured Paul's lips in his own and Paul groaned as Sam's hands rested on Paul's hips. Even through his jeans he could feel Sam's palms and that in itself was arousing. Sam let out a moan when Paul's still clothed hips crashed into his as they kissed and eventually he felt Paul pop the button on his jeans and slide them off of him. Sam did not remember the technicalities of much else after that. All he remembered was moving with Paul. He remembered the pleasure and the pain and everything in between and he remembered digging so hard into Paul's shoulder blade with his nails that he was sure he had made him bleed. He remembered Paul's hot breath on his neck and his teeth nipping Sam's ear and most of all he remembered the pure ecstasy he had felt at the end of it all. Next thing he knew he was laying next to Paul, being spooned from behind and pretending to be asleep but when reality he had tried to. The nightmares had plagued him again and he could not bring himself to wake up his bedside companion so that he would not be alone. Sam had tried to hold on, but he had ended up crying halfway through the night and that had woken Paul up.

"Sammy?" Paul stirred and opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sam would not answer him. He kept his back turned away so that Paul would not see that his eyes were wet with tears.

"Was it not good?" Paul asked. "Did I hurt you? Sammy please talk to me?"

Sam let out a soft chuckle. Paul thought it was his fault.

"Just a dream," Sam muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"A bad dream?" Paul sighed and carded his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam had to admit the feeling was comforting and he found that he was relaxing into Paul's touch. Sam felt his hand running along the small of his back instead of his hair and he leaned into the sensation and let out a shaky breath. He wiped his tears and finally turned to face Paul.

"I get 'em a lot." Sam said quietly.

Paul did not reply, he simply pulled Sam close to him and tucked his head under his chin. He pulled the blankets over them and held Sam.

"Well," Paul said. "No more okay? Because I'm gonna chase em away."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam awoke from his dream with a start. He was sweating and immediately his eyes ghosted over to the other side of his bed. He half expected another body to be there but then he realized where he was and that it was not college anymore. Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up to see Dean coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and holding a towel. He tossed the towel to Sam and the younger Winchester flinched a bit but caught it.

"Up and at 'em Sammy!" Dean said, the nickname cutting Sam to the core, but he was too out of it to argue with Dean. "We're meeting Paul at this cafe in the nicer part of town."

Sam nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He earned another look from Dean, but he ignored it once again and started up the decently warm water in the shower then stepped in. He wished he could wash away the images from his dream as easily as he could the soap covering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul, Sam and Dean all go gain some intel from a homeless woman who has seen what they're looking for.

Stella's Cafe was always full of life even at ten am. Paul sat outside with sunglasses on so that he would not be bothered by any passersby or paparazzi. Normally he would not mind signing anything for his fans, but today was all about business and not the kind he did during the day. Paul had a knife tucked into his leg halter under his jeans just in case the mystery monster made a surprise appearance. He turned his head when Sam and Dean started to walk in and motioned for them to sit with him. A lady with black hair and deep hazel eyes came over to them and took their drink orders before walking away and leaving them alone to discuss matters.

"Rough night huh Sammy?" Paul asked with a small chuckle and Sam stared forward at him. He had not even told Dean what he had dreamed of and he intended to keep it that way. He knew at some point he and Paul would probably have to talk about everything, but first it was about the hunt at hand.

"You could say that." Sam replied. "So what should we know about this homeless lady we're meeting?"

"She lives in an alley nearby." Paul explained, "I actually pass her quite often on the way back to work after my lunch break. If we catch her now we may be able to talk to her without the other prying ears of her alleyway companions."

"After breakfast." Dean decided. "I'm starving."

"Same." Paul nodded. The trio all decided on their respective breakfast foods before the waitress walked off again. The trio scarfed down their food and Paul paid the waitress and owner of the cafe before they begun to walk off down the street towards the homeless person encampment. The majority of them hung out in the alleyway near the bars and the seedy red light district where they could easily get handouts from drunken people and those who shared the same financial situation as them. Paul had always felt sorry for all of them, coming from practically nothing himself. His family had not been rich before he had gone off to college and even then he had saved up the money himself and gotten a number of scholarships. Now, Paul always sent a check back to his parents every month to help them, but never had he received a thank you in return. His father had never approved of his choice of acting as a career and his mother was ruled under his father's iron fist. Another reason Paul had left. He could only hope and pray that the check was cashed by at least his mother and it helped them pay the bills. He did not ask for anything else.

The neon lights for the convenience stores buzzed red, blue, and green and Paul knew they were getting closer. He motioned for Sam and Dean to stick close to him as they passed a few crack heads looking for another hit. Eventually they reached the alley Paul had been talking about and the actor took a sharp left turn and went down it unafraid. Dean was a bit apprehensive when he saw a few of the homeless staring up at him, but Sam kept a level head. At Stanford he had been required to do a certain amount of community service and one of the things he had chosen had been to feed the homeless once a week. He highly doubted that any of these people recognized him though.

"Excuse me?" Paul found the woman he had seen on the news and she looked up at him and smiled. "Is this spot taken?"

"Well you certainly don't look like the type to be here." the woman chuckled, showing her rotting teeth. "But no, it's not."

"I have a type?" Paul asked and the chuckled himself before sitting down next to the woman. The others stared in shock at the well dressed actor sitting among them in the grime and filth of the alleyway that most other stars would not dare to touch. "I was wondering if you knew anything about that disappearance that happened here a few nights ago."

"Oh that," the woman sighed. "The police don't believe me."

"I'm not the police obviously." Paul explained. "Neither are my friends here. We just live here and we're concerned. I saw you talking to the reporters on the news and you seemed pretty freaked out by whatever you saw."

"It was a giant bird." the woman suddenly spoke up, earning looks from her friends to zip it. "A giant bird took that man away. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"A giant bird?" Paul was just as confused as the Winchesters were. "What did it look like?"

"It was black and white." the woman went into some detail. "It had yellow eyes that scared the living daylights out of me and the others. And the bird was huge, as big as a human is I swear on my life."

"I see..." Paul looked up at the Winchester brothers and slowly stood up. He dug around in his wallet and produced two twenty dollar bills. "Well thank you for telling me all this Ma'am. Go on; get some lunch for you and your friends. You all look like you're hungry."

"Oh bless you young man." the woman took the money and smiled brightly. "God bless you."

"You too Miss." Paul smiled and walked off with Dean and Sam out of the alley. He turned to them and looked around for listening ears before speaking. "Sounds like some sort of monster definitely, I'm not sure what kind though. Maybe you two have some lore on it and don't even know it?"

"It's possible." Sam replied. "We can always look at our books."

"I've got a meeting in an hour with my agent." Paul checked his watch. "Something about a commercial I have to do, it shouldn't take me too long, but tonight why don't you guys stay at my place? It's big enough and if we're all in one place and we come across the right lore we can just tell each other rather than rushing off to find one another."

"I mean sure." Dean shrugged. Sam was surprised he was putting this much trust into another hunter, but then again Dean had his reasons for everything and this time it could simply be to make Sam talk about Paul and what they had been through together in their time at Stanford. Ultimately, Sam was not ready to open up that can of worms with Dean, but if he had to he supposed it could be much worse. "Is that fine with you Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam winced a little at the nickname, but kept most of his composure. "Sure Paul. We'll go there now."

"Awesome." Paul nodded. "I'll text you the address. I think you'll be able to find it though. Howard will let you in and make yourselves at home okay? Don't worry about Howard. He knows what I do at night. I'll see you guys there."

Dean and Sam both nodded as they parted ways with Paul. Paul sighed at the potential complexity of the case. He had never heard of a giant bird capturing people and taking them wherever this one had. But damn if he was not going to find out. This was not going to keep happening in his town, not if he could do something about it, with the Winchesters help of course, though Sam seemed a bit hesitant about the whole thing. Paul understood why though and determined that before the hunt was up and the brothers were gone that he would talk to Sam. It had been a long time coming anyway.

Paul put his sunglasses on so that he could avoid being mobbed by the paparazzi and walked towards the studio. Sam and Dean made their way towards their motel room in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam keeps remembering the times he spent with Paul. Meanwhile they all try to make leeway with the case.

The afternoon heat from the sun beat down on Paul's back as he walked back to his car. It was parked about a block from his agent's office and he had immediately regretted his decision to leave it there. Normally, he did not mind walking the heat, but that day it was insanely hot even for California weather. When Paul slid into the driver's seat of the Porsche he cranked the air conditioning and turned on the radio before pulling out the parking space and starting off towards his house where Sam and Dean were waiting for him. He sighed at the thought of Sam. He knew the two of them had to talk eventually because obviously the past had come back to Sam full force. Paul had tried hard to drown the guilt he felt until that very day about what had happened with Sam, but now that the younger Winchester was back he could feel it rising up in his chest again.

Paul turned up the radio when he heard a reporter speaking.

"I am on the scene of another disappearance." the woman said. "In broad daylight too, whoever is doing this is very skilled and must be stopped. Police are investigating the scene now near Husky Street."

Paul dialed Sam immediately.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Why do you listen to Toad the Wet Sprocket so much?" Twenty two year old Sam asked his roommate. "Don't you ever get sick of them?"

"I listen to other stuff too." Paul said. "But no, I never get sick of them. They've gotten me through so much. I listen to them when I'm upset, or when something is on my mind."

"What's on your mind this time?" Sam asked.

"What are we going to do after college Sammy?" Paul asked, leaning into Sam's side and resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I mean you and I?"

"Hey," Sam looked at Paul, who turned his head towards Sam and Sam kissed him. "We'll figure it out."

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, breaking Sam out of his trance. Ironically the younger Winchester's eyes had been fixated on Paul's wall where an old Toad the Wet Sprocket record entitled Fear had been framed and hung up. "Dude you were out in space in somewhere."

"What?" Sam shook his head and looked over at Dean who was seated across from him at the dining room table. The window was cracked ever so slightly to let the slight ocean breeze in and the sun was shining down on the brothers. "Oh sorry Dean...just saw the record there, on the wall, it brought back...memories. He used to listen to them when he was upset."

"Dude you act like you were an old married couple." Dean chuckled.

"Something like that..." Sam muttered the first part so Dean couldn't hear. "Well if you live with someone for awhile you pick up on their habits and quirks Dean."

"Woah Mr. Defensive." Dean threw his hands up and made a face. "No need to explain your zoning."

Sam was about to say something else, but his phone started ringing loudly. He picked it up and answered it.

"Paul?" he said.

"Sam listen," Paul said as dodged through traffic. "There's been another abduction probably by our mystery bird. I can't go and impersonate because they'll know who I am. I need you guys to investigate the scene. It's on Husky Street."

"Sure." Sam began to grab his stuff and Dean followed. The pair changed into their FBI suits and walked out the front door and over towards the Impala which was bathing in the sun. "We're headed there now. We'll catch you back at your house after we get what we need."

"Alright, ten four." Paul hung up and Sam got into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean punched in the code to exit the gate and they were off.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Sam and Dean pulled up to the scene they saw a part of it roped off by police tape and the local authorities interviewing a few witnesses. Dean parked the Impala and he and Sam ducked under the yellow tape and walked over to the officers.

"Agents Crosby and Nash." Dean introduced them and the brothers showed their fake IDs. "FBI, we're investigating the disappearances."

"It's about time that the Feds showed up." the officer muttered. "Yeah another person went missing, this time a woman. We're taking the evidence back to the station now."

"Ah I guess we're a little late." Dean chuckled. "Oh well. Care to catch us up to speed?"

"The woman simply vanished." the officer led them over to where the woman had been standing. "We found no traces of her, but we did find a ring."

"A ring?" Sam asked to see the bag the officer was holding and the officer handed it over and continued his explanation. "The weird thing is that it's a man's ring. Sort of older, weirder thing is that forensics couldn't pull any DNA off it from their initial swab a few moments ago."

"I see." Sam sighed. "Well thanks anyway detective."

The officer walked away and Dean turned to Sam.

"I'll talk to the witnesses." Dean instructed. "You go back to Paul's place. Tell him what we figured out so far. Maybe he'll have a lead as to what to do next."

"Yeah." Sam was a little less than enthusiastic about being alone with Paul, but he did not openly complain about it. "I'll see you back there."

Dean nodded and strode over towards the two witnesses. Sam debated taking the Impala, but he decided he would rather walk. He needed to either be really drunk or clear his head for the potential conversations to come. And he decided on the latter and he set off on foot back towards Paul's house. It was only a few blocks away anyway.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Paul parked his Porsche outside his house and walked outside. The ocean air filled his nostrils immediately and he knew the window was open. What shocked him was that he saw Sam sitting at the dining room table without Dean.

"Nobody ever sits there anymore sad to say." Paul spoke up and Sam jumped a little. He had been reading an old book that Paul had had on his college dorm bookshelf. "I see you found my favorite book?"

"Hope you don't mind me reading it," Sam closed the book, but Paul noticed he had marked the place. "I had nothing else to do until Dean gets back from hopefully just interviewing the witnesses and not anything else."

"Not at all." Paul sat down across from Sam. "You always did love reading. I guess you don't have much time for that anymore?"

"Not unless it's a potential case." Sam replied with a sigh.

"Funny how the thing that broke us up is both of our occupations now." Paul said matter of factually. Paul had never been one to beat around the bush. In the past Sam had not minded that, he had liked it actually. Now though, it was almost uncomfortable. "I thought I'd see you on the news for prosecuting some big time murderer or something by now. I always wondered what had happened to you Sammy."

"Please don't call me that ever again." Sam looked down at his cuticles.

"It didn't used to bother you." Paul pointed out.

"That was years ago." Sam replied, a little snarky, but not on purpose. "It does now."

"We're gonna have to talk sooner or later Sammy." Paul said. "And when we do your brother's gonna have questions for the both of us. Questions I don't know if you're ready to answer. I hoped that you'd moved on, but I can see you're still hung up on the past too."

"It's hard when you're the one who was dumped." Sam said the look on his face evident with anger.

"I said we were both hung up on the past." Paul explained. "Not just you. There are things I've wanted to tell you for years too Sam. When this case is over I'd like to talk before you leave, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed, not knowing what he was agreeing to. "Fine."

"Good." Paul nodded and looked over to the doorway just as Dean walked in.

"Well the two witnesses said the same thing." Dean explained. "A giant bird came and took that woman away, but there was something else. They said after the bird did so a man walked by the street and looked around a couple of times before walking away in the opposite direction. It could be nothing, but he could also be involved."

"Nice work Dean." Paul smiled, Sam wondered how quickly he could change his mood from what they were talking about, but then Sam remembered that Paul was an actor. It was practically his job to hide his emotions or create new ones out of thin air. "It's starting to get dark. What do you say we call it a night and then start on this again tomorrow? I have work for awhile, but we can investigate after that and you guys are more than welcome to come to the set with me."

"Sure." Dean shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Fine." Sam said, Dean noticed his brother's mood change but said nothing. He determined he would drill Sam later. "I'm gonna take a shower then I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." Paul said. "The guest bedrooms are down the hall, bathrooms too. G'night Sammy."

Sam walked off and Dean and Paul spent the remainder of the few hours before Paul had to hit it drinking a few beers and laughing about the bad movies on television. Sam could hear them from his room as he turned over in bed and tried to sleep. He remembered doing the same thing with Paul back in college.

"You're an ass. You're not even an actor yet and you're already pointing out flaws in movies?"

"I may be an ass," Paul had replied to Sam. "But you love me?"

"Damn right." Sam had kissed him.

Sam prayed the case would open up new leads to them soon because he could not wait to get out of California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Accidents and Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident on set, the trio have a new suspect in the case.

The sun had not even begun to rise yet when Paul woke Sam and Dean up to go to the movie set. The brothers both showered and walked out the front door with breakfast burritos courtesy of Paul's best servant, Howard. Sam's had been made just the way he had liked them in college and part of him was grateful while the other part made his stomach flip with every bite. It felt like he was biting into the past again and he had hoped it would never come back to him. Paul clicked the unlock button on the Porsche and handed Sam and Dean two VIP entrance passes before starting it up and driving off. Dean leaned back and let out a few content sighs, but Sam caught sight of all of the scenery around them. It had always been what Paul had been talking about, living in Hollywood. And now he was. It was almost surreal to Sam.

When they arrived on the set, Paul flashed his ID at the guard and parked near one of the prop houses. He motioned to where Sam and Dean were to go and told them to keep their eyes open for anything on the news or nearby while he worked before he was whisked off to have his makeup done. Sam and Dean nodded and walked over to where guests were to sit near the set. The scene was an elaborate setup of gadgets and gizmos and what Sam identified to Dean as booby traps. He had never seen the Fantastic Dan movies, the Winchesters barely had time to watch Pay Per View much less go to see a film in a theater, but he had read the books here and there as a kid when their dad would drag them from town to town and he had managed to grasp the general concept of the stories. He explained to Dean how Paul played the infamous Fantastic Dan an Indiana Jones style hero who traveled the world with his partner Mindy Jones all while trying to defeat his arch nemesis the evil Dr. Doom who always set up traps for the heroes. The book series was a young adult hit and Sam was quite proud of Paul's prediction of the books being turned into movies one day. He was even more impressed with Paul's outlandish prediction that had come true about him playing Dan one day. It was Paul Wakefield though and if Sam knew one thing about his old flame it was that Paul did not give up ever. That had been one of the biggest things that had attracted Sam to him.

"I need Paul over here Judy!" the director called out. "Are you almost done with him?!"

"Yeah Simon!" Judy Bloom yelled back. "He's on his way now, Miranda too!"

"Good!" the director, Simon, was right next to Sam and Dean. He turned his head away to another person that caught the two hunters' eyes immediately. "Rodney, go make sure our guests and the actors have some water."

"Sure thing boss." Rodney nodded and walked off. Sam noticed the director's eyes stayed on the young intern and Sam could not help but stare himself. The boy had the most unusual hair Sam had ever seen. Whatever dye he had used on it sure did its job well. Sam and Dean turned their sights back to the set and there Paul and Miranda stood ready for the call of action. Paul smiled at the hunters and waved before Sam saw him do his pre-acting ritual. He had done it often times before he had an audition in their dorm. Once Paul was done he was completely in character and the director called action.

Paul and Miranda went through the scene with ease like they had done it one million times before. Sam had had to act a few times in his life whenever he and Dean had a case and he knew once you adjusted to a role (such as fake FBI) it became easier over time to just naturally act it out. Paul only fumbled once over his lines and during one part Miranda sneezed and Paul laughed so they had to do it over again. Sam enjoyed watching the process unfold though. But his eyes were drawn to the intern all of a sudden. Sam saw him look around a few times and then disappear behind the set. Sam debated getting up and following him, but he stayed put in the end. Paul and Miranda made their way over to another part of the set where they were supposed a monologue, but Sam's eyes trailed up. There was a loose beam over the set that was wobbling above Paul's head and was clearly heavy enough to hit him and kill him if it fell. Sam gasped and as Paul took his mark and started to talk the beam gave way and started falling towards him. In a split second Sam was up and Dean was yelling his name, but Sam dove and pushed Paul out of the way just before the beam hit the ground. Sam's knees were scraped up and his heart was pounding, but he did not care. He had just saved Paul's life. It took him back to another time when he had when Paul had almost been hit by a car.

"Your knees are bleeding you idiot." Paul had said.

"I just saved your life. Don't worry about my knees." Sam had replied.

"Sam," Paul said, trying to catch his breath he looked over at Sam's knees. "Your knees are bleeding you idiot."

"Well," Sam replied, the flashback fading away as he helped Paul up. "I just saved your life. Don't worry about my knees...again."

"Damn it!" Simon cursed and ran over. "Paul, Miranda are you two okay?!"

"We're fine Simon." Miranda nodded. "This man saved Paul's life."

"I owe ya one Sammy." Paul patted Sam's shoulder and looked up at where the beam had been. He saw where it had detached. Or rather, where it had been detached by someone or something. The metal was bent in a way that seemed to resemble claws or talons. "Now what do you suppose did that number?"

"It was probably my fault." Simon replied, almost nervously Sam deduced. "I should have checked the beams I'm so sorry Paul...y-you could've been killed."

"But I wasn't killed." Paul placed a hand on Simon's shoulder, but looked over at Rodney who had just graced the set with his presence again. "I certainly wasn't."

"What did I miss oh my God!" Rodney ran over. "Paul are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rodney thanks for asking." Paul stared into the intern's eyes and tried to read them. He had conveniently been absent when the beam had dislodged. Paul was not accusing him, but he was not ruling anyone out either. "Simon why don't we just call it a day?"

"Good idea." Simon nodded hurriedly and announced they were done for that day. "Paul please come to my office when you can. You and your friends. I need to properly apologize."

"Sure thing boss." Paul nodded and turned to Sam and Dean once Rodney, Miranda, and Simon were gone. "Are you guys thinking what I am?"

"That was deliberate." Sam said. "That beam was crushed by something. Something not human."

"That scrawny looking Rodney guy was almost too conveniently gone when it happened." Dean said. "And the beam didn't seem to be having problems until he left."

"He didn't act guilty though." Sam brought up a point. "If anything Simon was acting strangely. And I noticed something else. Simon's finger has a ring tan, but no ring. What did the police recover yesterday from the crime scene?"

"A ring." Dean confirmed.

"Good job guys." Paul nodded. "And Sam I can't thank you enough for saving my life. It wouldn't be the first time after all. As much as I hate to admit it I think we have some suspects. I'll keep my eyes open tomorrow when I go back to work. A movie waits for no man and accident or not Simon won't stop production. Besides he's nothing I can't handle. Now let's go get his sorry spiel over with."

Sam and Dean nodded and followed Paul to the director's trailer.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Simon was relieved when Paul and the others left after his faked apology speech. Truth be told he was not the one who should have been apologizing, but it was not like he could come forward with the truth anytime soon. People were dying though and Simon felt entirely responsible. In a way he was entirely responsible. He did not regret his past choices, but he could only hope he could stop what was happening before it was too late.

He sighed as he picked up a black and white feather from the floor of his trailer and he was eternally grateful the three men had not seen it on their way out. His dirty little secret was still safe for now and he hoped to keep it that way for awhile until he could figure something else out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam check out Simon's trailer while Paul does his day job.

Paul Wakefield was awake before the sun even rose the next day. He had never been afraid of death, not since he had become a hunter, but after his run in with it yesterday he could not help but be nervous about going back to work. Paul was human contrary to his fans' eyes. He got scared. He ran from things (in fact too many things to count) and he most certainly was not invincible. Not even Fantastic Dan was invincible as proved by his many hours on the screen and in front of the camera, but before now Paul had relied on him to be the unbreakable part of him.

The beam incident had not been an accident and deep down inside Paul knew that, but he had worked with the people who had witnessed it for so long he hated to think that one of them was behind it all. He knew most of the others were as clueless as him, but Simon had acted rashly. The way a guilty man would act. Paul had taken down many a monster and most of the ones who had done the crime acted the same way. Some were arrogant, but most were terrified of their punishment. And Paul could not help, but think that his boss was acting the same way because he had been caught in the act.

"Couldn't sleep in huh?" Dean came up behind Paul on the balcony and stood beside him, looking out over the ocean and towards the dark clouds and sky. Though Paul had hoped he would have some time to himself to think he was grateful for Dean's presence at the same time and gave him a smile.

"Nah," Paul chuckled. "I've never been much of the sleeping in type. Just ask your brother I used to hit him with pillows to wake him up for classes."

"Actually that doesn't sound like Sammy at all." Dean replied.

"Huh?" Paul shrugged. "Maybe it was the other way around, I can't remember. Either way I grew out of it I suppose and now, well, I like being awake before the rest of the world has gotten their shit together yet."

"Less paparazzi in the morning too I'll bet?" Dean turned to look at Paul, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's like you know me." Paul laughed and reached down for his cup too only to find it empty so he quickly retracted his hand.

"What's the deal with you and Sam?" Dean asked and Paul immediately wished he did have some coffee to drink. "I mean I knew he had friends at college, but he's acting like you're an ex-girlfriend that he doesn't want to see or something."

"That's because I am..." Paul thought, but that was not what he said to Dean.

"Sammy and me," Paul started to say, thinking of the exact way to word it all. "We've got a past. Things I'm sure he doesn't want to tell anyone and quite frankly I left them all behind when I left college. Just know that it's issues that the both of us have to work out and when or if he wants to ever tell you about those years he will. If there's anybody who knows Sam it's me and you of course being his brother and all."

"He's been different this hunt." Dean sighed. "I thought it was just being back in California after what happened to his girlfriend, but I tend to think it's more than that."

"Well I'm no rocket scientist." Paul replied. "But I can tell you that part probably isn't helping."

"Can't a man get a cup of coffee before people start talking about him?" Sam sleepily said as he appeared in the doorway leading out to the deck. Dean and Paul both bid him a smile as he joined them leaning on the railing and drinking the hot beverage.

"He can try." Paul laughed. "But the press never sleeps. Trust me I know. This just in: Sam Winchester drinks black coffee on the deck of the sexy and famous and yet slightly insane movie star Paul Wakefield with his brother and Paul himself."

"It's too early for your mantras." Sam said, but found that he was laughing and smiling in response to Paul's humor.

"Admit it," Paul teased. "You miss it in the mornings."

"Only slightly," Sam replied, taking another sip of coffee. "About as much as I miss Professor McGregor's lectures on earth worms."

"Please let us never speak of it again." Paul shuddered a bit.

"What the hell do you people learn in college?" Dean was slightly confused.

"Great things I assure you." Paul said.

A few moments of silence passed before anybody spoke again. Paul was the first to break it.

"I have work in two hours." Paul explained. "I say you two do some snooping around in Simon's trailer while I'm filming if you can. Mine too; God only knows who this person is that has a vendetta against me. I don't need to end up dead before all these movies are filmed and also before I've lived my damn life. Tell me if you find anything when we all meet up for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean could sense the slight awkwardness between Sam and Paul and decided it was best if he split until they all had to leave. He left his coffee mug on the table nearby and excused himself to go get ready. "I'll see y'all in a few."

"Now would be a good time as ever Sam." Paul rarely called him that, even way back when. "We've got a few hours."

"I...I can't Paul." Sam sighed. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to set things right, settle the score per se, but he could not find the right words to say. He did not want to open up the can of worms he had tried so hard to close all those years ago.

Sam turned away and left the porch too and Paul suddenly felt more alone with his thoughts than ever before.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean we scoured this place." Sam argued. The pair were checking out Paul's trailer in hopes of finding some clue, but at the same time they wanted him safe so they were also remotely glad they didn't find anything. "There's nothing here."

"Okay fine." Dean got out from under the couch. "But if he was my good friend then I'd want to be sure."

"He is my friend." Sam protested.

"You two sure don't act like it." Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and readjusted his jacket. "More like gilded lovers in fact."

"It's complicated." Sam said, his voice going slightly quieter.

"Yeah, yeah, bromance and all that college roommate stuff I'm sure." Dean waved his hand to silence Sam. "Anyway, let's head on over to Mr Idol's trailer and see what we can find."

"Mr. Idol?" Sam asked confused.

"American Idol?" Dean replied like he had just said the most obvious thing in the world. "Simon Cowell? Sammy you need to get a life."

"Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes as the two snuck over to the other trailer. After Dean successfully picked the lock the two of them entered silently and on quiet footing. They both got their silent wish of being alone in the trailer and immediately started to look around. Mostly it was spotless in fact Sam suspected their was not an inch of dust on anything.

"Dean check this out." Sam pointed to it in the exact angle he was in. "It's got a thumb print on it. It's been picked up recently."

"The guy in it looks like that kid that's helping out on set." Dean observed as the two brothers stared intently at the picture. It was of the intern on set, Rodney. Rodney's smile was bright and it looked as though he was in another country based on the scenery behind him. They could only assume that Simon was the one taking the picture. Dean took a closer look and observed the rolling hills behind Rodney which disappeared and fog was behind them. The kind of fog that signaled there was water nearby. There was something else though. Rodney's eyes, it could have been a camera flare, but Dean could have sworn they had an unnatural yellow about them. Something he had not seen during the time he had met the guy the day before.

"Excuse me?" a voice rang out and the brothers jumped, looking over at none other than Rodney himself. Sam stayed quiet and shrunk back a little knowing he was in the wrong, but Dean stood his ground as he did with every monster he had ever fought. Rodney had this almost menacing look in his eyes and Dean was determined to show the puny little punk who was the more dominant one. Rodney was not backing down either though and he shut the door behind him and came closer. "But this is a private office and I suggest if you don't have business to attend to with Simon that you leave."

"Aw but we just got here." Dean replied. "We were just hoping to talk to him about yesterday's incident."

"Well he's out on set doing his job which is what I would be doing right now if I didn't have to watch over knuckleheads like you," Rodney replied in a snarky tone. "But I assure you the incident has been taken care of."

"I'm sure it has." Dean replied, not quite believing the kid. Something about him was making a shiver creep up Dean's spine and he wanted to get out of there post haste. "If you'll excuse us we were just leaving."

Sam left quickly. He was the first out the front door of the trailer and Dean reluctantly followed behind him. He could feel Rodney's eyes on him the whole time, boring into the back of his head. Dean shivered when they left and walked back towards the set. Rodney watched them; peering through the blinds and tracking their movements back to where Paul and the others were. He sported a stern look and for a split second as Dean looked back he could have sworn he saw yellow eyes again, but for the time being played it off as a trick of the sun as the pair made their way back over to where they were supposed to sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reveals a long hidden truth to Dean and Paul takes an unexpected flight.

Paul had just finished up a scene where Dan and Mindy had just found a clue as to where Dr. Doom's latest heist was supposed to be. It had taken three different takes, but finally both Paul and Simon were satisfied. Paul always sensed when he was playing a character wrong and it rubbed him the wrong way like a cat being petted backwards. He was always the first to admit he was a bit of a perfectionist, but he did not always have to get things right the first time. He had learned that lesson early on in his life.

He was taking a water break when he noticed Sam and Dean approaching fast like they had seen something they never wanted to again. He looked around fast before coming closer to them and motioning for them to follow him to his trailer. He knew Miranda was looking at him strangely, but he was not quite ready to let anyone in on his other life. Namely, his oldest co-worker and one of his oldest friends, he could feel Simon's eyes boring into the back of his head too, but Simon was the accused as of right now so Paul took the look with a grain of salt.

Once they had reached the inside of his trailer and he locked the door and then he spoke.

"What did you find out?" Paul asked, watching the windows for anyone coming.

"Not much before that creep Rodney showed up." Dean shuddered. "Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way. No offense to anybody you work with or anything."

"None taken." Paul replied. "I've never really talked to the guy much besides thanking him when he brings me water. He seems like a quiet kid, but not quite in a 'shoot up the school' type way. What happened with him?"

"We went into Simon's trailer and we found nothing major." Dean explained. "We did find a picture though of Rodney and it looked as though Simon was picking it up a lot and looking at it. I don't know why, but still. Needless to say Marilyn Manson out there came up behind us and asked us what we were doing so we left."

"I don't know why Simon would have a picture of our water boy?" Paul observed. "But it does pose the question as to how Rodney knew you were in there in the first place. He was over at set with me, Simon and Miranda before I knew you two headed that way."

"He could've seen us go that way." Sam offered his own thought.

"Or maybe he didn't need to see you." Paul thought about it before he answered. "Alright I've got a good few hours til nightfall and then I go home for the night. You two should go back to my place, Howard will let you in. I have books of lore in my library behind the shelf. Press the pass code which Howard will also give to you and the bookcase will move and the books will be there. What was so weird about Rodney?"

"His eyes flashed yellow at me when we were leaving." Dean said. "I swear I'm not crazy, they did. "

"Look for anything in those books that resembles that among the other things people have seen." Paul instructed them." We're dealing with something that flies too and captures people."

He called up Howard and told him to let the brothers use his secret library and to pick them up from the movie set before hanging up and readjusting his shirt.

"Time to go act natural." Paul commented before putting on his best poker face.

"Please," Sam smirked a little. "You could do that in your sleep."

Paul and Sam shared an exchange of glances that almost felt borderline good. It felt like things were back to normal in college for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat. He had caught them staring for too long. Sam looked away and motioned for Dean to follow him out of the trailer. Paul followed behind the other two and back off towards the set, waving them goodbye. What Paul did not catch was Rodney's brooding eyes following his every step like a predator back towards his marker. Simon did not catch it either. Rodney simply smirked and shot a glance towards the back of Sam and Dean's heads as they disappeared in the distance to their awaiting car.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The two Winchester brothers had been sitting at Paul's dining room table for an hour with fifteen different lore books and Sam's laptop in front of them. So far they had come up with nothing. There was tons of lore on flying monsters and yellow eyed monsters, but none on the two combined. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the yellowing pages of the book in front of him. Paul's words came to his mind.

"Never give up Sammy. That's my motto."

Sam had always thought it was so easy for Paul to say those words. They would just roll off his tongue so gracefully and like he meant them every time. Sam had admired, loved as well, a lot of things about the man but the greatest one was his drive. He never let much rattle his cage. If things got too bad for either him or Sam in the past he would buy a bottle of Absolut Vodka and a jug of lemonade and blast Toad the Wet Sprocket for ambiance as he called it. Sam recalled one of those times so vividly. The night that Paul had not gotten his second audition.

"Hit me again Sammy boy." Paul said with drunken gusto as he thrust his red solo cup in Sam's direction and Sam Winchester poured another alcoholic beverage into it. By this time Sam was happily buzzed and Paul was borderline wasted.

"This is your fifth drink." Sam observed as the song entitled 'All I Want' blasted in the background. "You're going to be hung over tomorrow and we have science at 8 am."

"Fuck science!" Paul exclaimed rather loudly and Sam could not help but laugh a little. It was a nervous laugh, mostly because he still was not sure what he and Paul were. Sure they had kissed, but they still had not declared anything yet. "I'm drinking to forget that my dreams are trying to run away from me. That's a good line write that one down."

Paul pointed to a piece of paper and a pen nearby and Sam handed them to him. Paul scribbled down what he had just said in drunken gibberish that Sam doubted he'd be able to decipher tomorrow. Paul pushed it aside and took another swig.

"It was just an audition." Sam tried his best to reassure his friend. "This isn't the end of it all. You can always try again."

"I'm waiting." Paul announced. "I am waiting because mark my words there will be Fantastic Dan movies. Mark my damn words. Right now I feel small, but I'll be big one day. Did you know how I got here?"

"Hopped on a bus like me?" Sam chuckled, it was another nervous one. He had not told Paul about his life or the family business. "Took a chance?"

"There was no chancing this." Paul explained. "My parents didn't want me here. No, they wanted me to be a f-fucking doctor like my dad. But I said hell no! I wanted to be an actor! So you know what my dad did? Kicked me the fuck out. I haven't heard from them since I got a Pell Grant and all those scholarships to go here. I used to have these elaborate dreams that all would be forgiven and they'd show up at one of my movie showings or even just fucking hug me for once since they heard about my life goals."

"You use the word fuck a lot when you're drunk." Sam replied as the calm melody of 'Pray Your Gods' played on. Sam had the album down flat because of Paul's codependency with it. He had practically memorized every song like he had Paul's mannerisms and looks.

"Bottom line Sammy," Paul slurred a little, but he still had his wits about him even when drunk. "I learned that there was a space drawn between my parents and me. You can either follow the pack or come back leading your own. I wasn't meant to be my father. I had to be my own person. I had to forge my own path and take it all the way to wherever it led me."

He slapped his hands together for emphasis and Sam got a quiet a moment. Paul had just summarized everything Sam had dealt with until he had left for Stanford. His life was destined to be bullets and fangs for life if he had not gotten out.

"Weren't you ever scared?" Sam looked up and out the window in their dorm.

"Terrified," Paul smiled and looked over at Sam. "But that was the fun of it."

Sam looked over at Paul and studied his forehead to his lips before he leaned over and kissed him again. This time it was not needy or fast or rushed. It was sweet and simple. Sam grabbed his chin and let his fingers rest there as he kissed Paul. Paul made little grunts as Sam's lips danced across his and he could almost feel the love Sam was projecting.

"I must be really drunk." Paul laughed. "Either that or I really like you Sam Winchester."

"I think we both are having the same issue." Sam chuckled and held Paul's hand as he kissed him again.

"Sammy..." Dean said and Sam shook his head before looking at his brother. "Man how many times are you gonna zone out?"

"Enough to annoy you obviously." Sam was a bit on edge from the memory.

"Sassy much?" Dean grumbled. "You're supposed to be focused on the case not on whatever porn star you're fantasizing about."

"Big talk from you Dean." Sam was trying not to blow up on his brother.

"What's crawled up your ass huh?" Dean slammed the book shut, trying to understand why Sam was acting the way he was.

"I don't know Dean!" Sam exploded due to the pent up rage he had had since they had arrived. "Maybe because you've dragged me back to the last state I want to be in right now? Maybe that's why? Maybe I didn't ever want to come here! As if seeing my ex-boyfriend wasn't enough now I'm reminded of everything that's happened here and I don't know why you took this damn case in the first place!"

Dean was silent for a moment as he stared at Sam. It took Sam all but five minutes to realize the secret he'd just spilled and he shied away immediately.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Dean asked, shocked, but a bit less confused now. "Sammy we gotta talk."

Sam's stomach dropped to his feet.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It was night by the time Paul had started to drive home. He had reached the intersection of the street he was on and the alleyway near where he had talked to the old homeless woman and was currently sitting at the red light. It was a less crowded side street and was currently empty, but Paul was happy about that. It meant less traffic keeping him from coming home faster. He was busy humming along to the radio and tapping his thumb on the steering wheel when something caught his eye, or rather someone.

It was Rodney. He was walking along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and he was strolling along fast. Paul debated offering to give him a ride when he remembered what Dean had said to him. Paul pulled his car over and pulled a knife from his glove compartment before silently closing his car door and following inconspicuously behind Rodney. The street light above Paul was flickering when he stopped. He had lost Rodney and he cursed under his breath. Normally his hunting skills were always on point and fine tuned. Paul was not normally scared of the dark, but something about where he was right not was making chills go up his spine.

When Paul spun around to leave he spotted Rodney emerging from the steamy fog clouds that were coming from the sewer drain. His eyes seemed to glow yellow. Paul tried to play it off as a trick of the light, but when Rodney fully showed himself Paul realized that the boy's eyes remained the same. Paul held his knife up and prepared to defend himself.

"You think that puny stick is gonna take something like me down?" Rodney asked and erupted into laughter. "Well I hate to say you're mistaken. You're also smarter than I'd anticipated."

"What can I say?" Paul used humor to deflect his nerves. It was not as effective as he had hoped, as he shook a little. "I have good genes."

"I do hope good tasting blood goes along with those." Rodney licked his lips and suddenly opened his mouth to let out a piercing shriek. Paul covered his ears and doubled over in pain. When he opened his eyes Rodney was gone, but a rather large black and white winged creature was dive bombing the movie star. Paul tried to move, but by the time he could crawl out of the way the creature had him in his talons and was flying him to an unknown location. Paul did not have the faintest idea what was going on nor could he tell Sam or Dean since his cell phone had dropped out of his pocket in the take off and had shattered into pieces. All he could do was hold on for dear life and hope he was not going to be killed before the Winchesters could find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Where's Paul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discuss the past. Paul wakes up after being captured.

Paul did not know where he had been transported to because he had passed out by the time they got to where Rodney had taken him. Paul was currently still knocked out and trapped within his own mind and memories.

In the first scene it was a calm and clear sunny day. It was warmer than usual for Connecticut. And Paul Wakefield, age nineteen, was inside arguing with his parents and not enjoying it at all. They just could not see his side of the story.

"I refuse to do what every other God damn person in this family has done!" Paul argued. His father had a glare on his face and his mother watched from nearby, refusing to get into another fight with the two of them about her son's future. "I don't want to be a doctor! Can't you see that?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Paul's father Henry was adamant. "Are you forgetting I raised you?"

"And ya did a bang up job." Paul retaliated. "But that's not the damn point here!"

"You can't make a living off of your stupid little hobby!" Henry exclaimed. "You have to be the best!"

"Are you implying that I can't do it?" Paul was appalled. His own father did not have faith in him. "Because you're wrong, I've got as much drive and talent as the next man, but the difference is I'm gonna prove you wrong and do something about it! I've already got a full ride to Stanford!"

"You walk out that door," Henry pointed his finger at Paul as the nineteen year old boy ascended the stairs towards his room. "You never come back you hear me?! Everyone has gone into the business I have and they have yet to fail, you're going to be the family disgrace!"

"Fuck you old man!" Paul said through clenched teeth. His heart sank when he heard his mother's gasp and his father's rage. Paul blinked away tears as he grabbed an empty bag and started to stuff clothes and personal belongings into it. He exited his bathroom after grabbing necessary things and threw them in the bag. Paul wiped the tears that had sprung loose away from his face. He grabbed his favorite CD and made a beeline for the window. Before he left though, a picture on his desk caught his eye, it was of him and his parents at the family cabin at the lake they always visited in the summer. He picked it up and looked at it before clearing his throat and sniffling to stop his nose from running. He tucked it into his bag as well, not knowing the need for it in that moment, but because photographs never changed unlike people.

Paul crawled silently out of his window and shut it before running off down the street into the night towards the bus station.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The second scene was Paul arriving at Stanford. He had a map and his schedule he had handpicked in his left hand. His dorm key was in the other. He trudged up the steps of the dorm that was his and down the semi-loud hallway. He passed a trio hanging out in some guy's room playing video games and another two girls dressed for the gym and clearly checking him out. He did not pay them any mind though, they were not his type after all. He reached room 219 and slid the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. A taller and floppy haired man who was sitting at a desk and typing away on his computer was already inside. He turned around and Paul was greeted by the sweetest face and most innocent brown eyes he could have ever imagined. Paul looked the man over and noticed his lazy clothes, but his mind was clearly always working on overdrive due to the books on his desk, most of which were law books. Paul suddenly smirked and let out a laugh that clearly made the other man confused.

"Great," Paul flashed a white toothed smile at his roommate. "They paired me with the nerd."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The third and final scene was a mixture of events all tied together in Paul's mind. It was mostly him and Sam meeting, studying, exploring the town near their campus, kissing, touching, and loving. Often times he missed being that close with someone. He missed knowing just how someone's laugh sounded or how they smiled. He missed cuddling and talking. He missed a lot of things he had shared with Sam for the first time. Sure he had had boyfriends before he had even begun advances on his roommate or rather his roommate begun them on him, but none of them had meant as much to him as Sam had. That was before everything went to hell.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Paul woke up to his wrists bound and tied around an iron bar and his feet tied together as well. He struggled against his restraints but then stopped when he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. It was an abandoned warehouse just outside of town that Paul had often passed when he and his college buddies had gone drinking. The ceiling was leaking and the iron pipes inside creaked like they were about to burst. Paul tried rubbing the mold covered ropes against the pipe in hopes that it would break, but no such luck befell him. That was when Paul saw just what Rodney was as he flew into the room.

"You'd better hope and pray those friends of yours aren't as stupid as they look." Rodney transformed from a giant black and white bird with yellow eyes to his human form once again. "Or else you'll be drained dry by the time they find your ass."

Paul gritted his teeth and tried to break free from the restraints as Rodney laughed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Sam got through with his dissertation on how it had all went down with Paul at Stanford Dean was totally silent. Dean was still trying to piece it all together, mostly the part where Sam had been afraid to tell him. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He was not sure how much Dean was going to judge him for this, but it sure seemed like an awful lot considering his older brother's silence. Sam could not help, but break into tears. He looked away from Dean afraid of showing his weakness, but instead he felt two strong arms around him and Dean was hugging him tight. Sam hugged him back, letting go and burying his face in Dean's neck.

"You thought I'd judge you for being gay Sam?" Dean said. "I'm not dad. I don't care what you are who you liked in the past and even now. All that matters is you can kick ass with a knife when I need you to and that's good enough for me."

"It's bi-sexual actually," Sam wiped his nose and looked Dean in the eyes. "And gee thanks good to know that me saving your ass is all you care about."

"Definitely." Dean laughed a little, glad the air was finally clear between the two of them. "Sammy you're my brother there's nothing I'd judge you for, except for maybe your girly taste in music."

"Thanks Dean." Sam was able to laugh a little too before he heard his laptop ping with a result. He looked at the article and read it over before reading it to Dean. "So get this. I think we're dealing with a Lightning Bird."

"The hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's from the folklore of South Africa." Sam explained. "It takes the form of a black and white bird about the size of a human and is given its name due to the sound its wings make when it flies, resembling lighting and thunder. It is also believed to have the power to summon lightning and thunder. It is often associated with witches, but can live on its own. It has an insatiable appetite for blood and will often take the form of a male human to get just that, by seduction or abduction in this case."

"I knew that creep Rodney fit the bill." Dean cursed, mad that he had not just ganked the kid right then and there. "His hair was black and white and his eyes certainly weren't human."

"Well when Paul gets here we can tell him that." Sam replied.

"Speaking of Paul," Dean was now worried for a different reason. "Wasn't he supposed to be home by now?"

"Call him." Sam suggested, trying to suppress the worry in his gut. "Maybe he's running late?"

Dean did and all he got was that the call could not be completed as Paul's phone was out of service at that time. Dean and Sam gave each other a look before rushing to the Impala and taking off into the night in search of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	11. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean run into Simon on their search for Paul and he tells them the truth about Rodney.

The set was locked when Sam and Dean arrived at the studio, but all it took was bolt cutters and a lock pick to get into Simon's trailer. They were not sure exactly what they were looking for since Rodney was more than likely keeping Paul hostage somewhere, but this was the last place they had seen him and they figured it was a good place to start. The last person they were expecting to find there was Simon. Dean pushed the director against the wall and grabbed him by his collar. Sam stared as Dean interrogated him.

"Alright wise guy?" Dean glared. "Where's Paul?"

"H-How should I know?!" Simon replied defensively. "I don't know what he does when he leaves work for the day?"

"Well I think your pal Rodney does." Dean was sick of beating around the bush. "And we think you know where to find him. So you'd better start talking buddy, before you lose your star actor."

"Alright..." Simon held his hands up in surrender. "I know where Rodney might be! I'll explain everything just please, please don't kill me!"

"Dean," Sam pushed his brother's hand away from Simon's throat and Dean backed away slightly. As much as Sam wanted vengeance too, that was not what they were there for. It was a race against time to save Paul and Sam was not about to let his oldest friend die before he finally had the conversation with him that had been a long time coming. "That's enough. Simon we need you to think of any place in particular that Rodney would hide out. It's imperative."

"T-There's a warehouse nearby." Simon swallowed hard. "It's a couple of miles out of town. He'd probably go there. I'll go with you."

"Fine." Dean grumbled. "But you're sitting in the back of the car."

Simon nodded and the trio made their way out of the studio and to the Impala. Dean took off before Simon had a chance to properly buckle his seat belt and when he finally did he pointed them in the right direction down the highway.

"You'd better start explaining what's going on here." Dean glared into the mirror as he made a sharp cut into traffic and got onto the freeway towards the warehouse. "Before I decide it's not a bad idea to dump you into traffic."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So," Paul shifted a little in the dirt and tried once again to slowly get free from the ropes that were binding him to the iron pole behind him. "It was you that made that beam fall. I've never seen a monster act out in front of other humans, namely hunters, like that. Well maybe one or two shapeshifters, but other than that."

"What can I say?" Rodney looked over at him with eagle eyes and shrugged. "I like to make a statement. Besides once I caught on that you were a hunter too judging by your choice in friends, I had to save myself."

"Well fancy feathers I hate to break it to ya," Paul rubbed the ropes against the pipe again. "But I've got friends on the outside and they're probably making their way downtown towards this place right now. Whatever you are, you're not gonna win this one."

Rodney walked over to Paul and grabbed one of his hands. He closed his fist, crushing the bones in Paul's wrist and the actor clenched his teeth as he cried out in pain. Rodney smirked and walked back over to where he had been sitting when he was satisfied with his work. His nails had dug into Paul's flesh and the actor was bleeding, hot red liquid leaking from his wrist down to the ground. Rodney licked at his fingers and a delighted and primal look washed over his face. He looked back over at Paul and smirked again, baring his teeth.

"You taste good." he remarked. "Your friends better hurry up before I decide I want to drain you dry. Speaking of them, I'd best lay in wait. Knowing them they went to my father first and he's telling them where I am."

Rodney transformed again and Paul saw a human sized black and white bird in front of him. Rodney's yellow eyes fixated on him a moment before he let out a piercing cry and took off into the darkness to perch. When he took off his wings let out an enormous roll of thunder and a snap of flashing yellow light. Paul closed his eyes and when he opened one to check his surroundings Rodney was gone and so were the deafening noises.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I was filming a movie in South Africa." Simon explained. "It was a warm day, I remember that much. I was telling my lead to practice his lines while we took a water break. I wandered off and gathered my thoughts by visiting a local river I'd heard so much about. While I was standing there I heard this little cry and I looked into the brush to find a small bird in the underbrush."

"A bird?" Sam tried to keep him talking while Dean put the pedal to the metal. "What did the bird look like?"

"The bird was so tiny." Simon recalled. "It was big enough to fit in my hands and it was black and white with these beautiful yellow eyes. Its wing was injured and it couldn't fly so it was terrified. I knew I should've just left it alone and let nature take its course, but I just couldn't do that. The poor thing was just a baby; I couldn't let it die so young. So I picked it up and took it to my trailer. I gave it a bath and cleaned it up before wrapping up its wing. It took to me immediately and didn't want to go home even after I finished filming the parts of the movie I needed there. So I took the bird home with me."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with wildlife?" Dean said.

"I figured I could rehabilitate the bird and make it my pet." Simon further explained. "Not to break it and tame it, but so I could give it a better life than it getting hurt again in the wild, so I kept the bird in a small cage at my home for many years. One day though, I noticed the bird was getting abnormally huge. I thought nothing of it and believed it was the species until one morning I woke up to a naked black and white haired boy in the cage instead of my baby bird. I was terrified at first, but then I did research and even went to a few specialists and they told me what I had brought home."

"It was a Lightning Bird." Sam nodded.

"I didn't want to believe I had a monster on my hands." Simon swallowed hard again as Dean turned off the highway. "But Rodney, as I named him, was my baby. I'd rescued him and once I found out that he could turn into a human too he became like a son to me. When he got older I gave him a job at the studio so I could keep an eye on him because he'd been acting differently."

"What do you mean, differently?" Sam inquired.

"He started coming home late." Simon replied. "He would be in the bathroom washing blood off of his face and he started to get meaner and kept more to himself. He started doing bad things. I had to cover for him. Namely leaving my ring at a crime scene and taking blame for the beam almost falling on Paul and Miranda."

"Basically he started feeding on humans." Dean answered for Sam. "He started to become what he is, a monster. He's doing what he's bred to do and we have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Simon gulped. He had hoped Rodney could just live a peaceful existence in America and stay under control, but clearly he had proven that was not the case. He was giving in to his primal instincts and Dean was right. He was doing what he was meant to do instinctively and there was only one way to stop him. Simon sighed.

"It's up here on the right." Simon motioned to the parking lot of the warehouse and the three men got out of Dean's car. They all grabbed a weapon before entering through the old rusty front door. Sam went inside first followed by Simon and Dean leading up the rear. They all walked silently, looking around suspecting already that they were being watched. Sam's eyes went to the pipe system and there he saw Paul, his head slumped over his shoulder and a gash on his temple. Sam rushed over and bent down to inspect him. He was alive, but in poor condition.

"Paul," Sam shook him ever so slightly so as not to harm him further. "It's Sam. We're here to save you."

"S-am?" Paul croaked out and looked behind the hunter, he could barely speak much less yell. "Look out."

Sam spun around, but hit the pavement hard before he could even see what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Fights and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Simon and Paul fight Rodney. Later on Sam and Paul have a much needed chat.

Sam felt the searing pain from Rodney's talons down his back and he grimaced as he struggled to flip over and see what they were dealing with face to face. Sure, the research had shown that they were dealing with a Lightning Bird, but Sam had never seen one before in his life. He turned his gaze towards the top of the warehouse and there he saw Rodney in his true native form. Sam had to admit the appeal of the bird form and how Simon could have easily thought of him as a poor injured baby bird when he had been smaller. Rodney had his sights set on Sam and it was not until Dean looked over beside his leg and chucked the rock he had found into the air that Rodney became distracted again. Sam breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

"Hey bird brain!" Dean announced, his voice echoing through the warehouse. "Come and get me!"

Rodney let out another piercing cry and swooped down over Dean and Simon. The hunter and the director ducked and ran in the opposite direction leading Rodney after them. Sam took a breath and crawled over to Paul. He worked on the ropes binding his old friend and eventually they came loose. Paul rolled his left wrist and ankles before turning and smirking at Sam, an open mouthed grin with slightly bloody teeth from being beaten up. He reached down to his leg and pulled out a small knife from a sling near his foot.

"You're gonna need this." Paul informed Sam. "I'm useless with a busted wrist right now and I can't aim for shit with my left hand. Just tell me where you want me and I'll go there, but I'm sure you and Dean have a plan already."

"Not exactly..." Sam replied, taking the knife and watching Paul pull out another one and hold onto it with his good hand. "Mostly just stay alive and take down the bird."

"Sounds good enough for me." Paul shakily got to his feet and took his place next to Sam as Rodney caught their movement out of the corner of his bird eye and dive bombed their way again. "I'm not dying before we have our talk Sammy."

"Who said anything about dying at all?" Sam replied and dodged out of the way of Rodney's sharp talons. Sam rolled rather ungracefully one way, but still got away. Paul, due to his stunt training, rolled the other and landed perfectly upright on his feet. Sam scrambled to his feet and pointed his knife upwards.

"I like the way you think." Paul managed to let out a small chuckle before having to run again to avoid Rodney swooping him up like a plastic bag in the wind. Paul ran into a few wooden crates stacked and rotting nearby him and winced in pain when his hand made contact with them, but he suddenly formulated a plan, but he had to reach Dean first and hope to God he had a weapon that would take Rodney down.

"Dean!" Paul ran towards him and found he was running with him as Rodney turned his attention back to them. Paul, Simon and Dean all cursed his inhuman hearing. "I've got a plan, but I need you to help me and Sammy make it happen!"

"Yeah sure." Dean agreed as he dodged another round of talons. "But does it have anything to do with losing Mr. Angry Feathers here?"

"Trust me." Paul smirked. "He'll be soup by the time we're done with him. Oh and Dean how good of an aim do you have?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam was almost positive that both his brother and Paul were insane after witnessing phase one of Paul's master plan. Dean was currently keeping Rodney at bay by throwing rock after heavy rock at the giant bird, all while Simon hid in terror. Rodney was dodging every single one, but they were coming too fast for him to do much else. That left Sam and Paul at the top of one tower of the rotting crates, preparing for their next move.

"You want us to do what?" Sam was completely shocked. He sure hoped that what Paul had suggested would work because if it didn't they'd both end up bird seed.

"When I say jump," Paul instructed. "You jump onto one of his legs and pierce your knife right through his wings so he'll go down and we can finally take care of him."

"I sure hope you're right about this." Sam prepared himself as Paul gave the signal to Dean to stop throwing stones.

"C'mon Sam?" Paul said. "It's me, would I lie to you? Okay jump now!"

The pair leapt into the air and each of them landed on one of Rodney's legs and held on. Rodney flapped his wings wildly, making booms of thunder and flashes of lightning within the enclosed space in hopes of knocking off the two men that had attached themselves to him, but to no avail. Sam and Paul held on tight as Rodney flew around the warehouse shrieking.

Sam watched as Paul struggled to hold onto his knife with a broken hand as he held on with the other. Paul's face was filled to the brim with pure pain and he finally managed to thrust the knife rather sloppily through Rodney's right wing, causing him to dip slightly and coo in fear. Sam plunged his knife into the other wing and down Rodney went. He cried out in pain and both Sam and Paul tucked and rolled as they hit the pavement. Dean ran over to his brother and once he confirmed that he was alright he looked over at Paul. The actor was getting up. Simon was leaning over Rodney who was a shaking and quivering, but human, mess.

"Rodney..." Simon touched the boy's cheek. "I told you they would come for you if you fed. Why didn't you tell me? I could've taken you home..."

"I-I liked being here." Rodney shook, blood leaking out under his arms near his ribs. "You were so kind to me..."

"I had to be." Simon was completely unaware of the three men watching from behind him. He was completely lost in what he knew were his last few minutes with Rodney. "You were just a baby bird. I couldn't leave you there to die."

Dean, Paul and Sam all noticed tears springing and flowing from Simon's eyes. They all morosely looked upon the scene, all wanting to reach out and help to offer some sort of support, but there was nothing to be said. Rodney was bleeding out and presumably in pain until he did so.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Rodney smiled a little as Simon cradled his head. "I'm a big bird."

Rodney laughed a little and blood leaked from his lips. Sam's eyes caught the knife Simon had picked up off the warehouse floor when Rodney was not looking and had snuck into his hand. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat that had grown increasingly bigger. Simon choked on his last words to Rodney.

"I love you so much." Simon's words were parental and calming. In fact Rodney seemed to stop shaking after he had said them. Paul turned his head and so did Sam and Dean. They predicted what happened next and all they heard was a knife entering skin and when they turned around Simon was shaking and looking away from them.

"He wasn't just a bird." Simon pushed Sam's outstretched hand away and Sam stiffened unsure of what to do. "He was my son. I don't expect any of you to see that, after all he was a monster to you three. At least he can go home now and not bleed out on some cold floor like some animal."

"Simon..." Paul always knew what to say, but right that moment he was almost clueless. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No." Simon snapped. "I'm going to bury him first. Then I'm taking a cab home. I expect to see you in a few days Paul; get that wrist checked out before your next scene. There's a stunt. As for you two, I don't want to see your faces ever again."

Simon scooped up Rodney's limp body and walked out of the warehouse alone. Sam stared at the back of the Simon's head with sadness evident in his face. Paul touched his good hand to Sam's shoulder and snapped the younger Winchester out of his trance. He motioned for Sam to follow him and Dean out of there and without a moment more of hesitation he climbed into the Impala with them and they began the journey home to Paul's house.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The sun was beginning to set and the breeze was kissing Sam's face like a hug from an old friend as the younger Winchester brother sat on Paul's enormous deck overlooking the ocean view. He sipped a Coca Cola; his fingers making divots in metal can, and stood with his elbows leaning on the concrete railing. Sam felt like a part of him had just sailed on with the California wind. The hunt was done and there was nothing left for him and Dean to do. He knew his brother would insist on leaving in the morning before the media and cops did their snooping and Sam respected that, but there was a strong part of him that felt like he had never be finished on the west coast.

"Your brother," Paul spoke up and Sam turned his head around to look at him. "He's pretty handy with a sewing needle."

Paul motioned to stitched up gash above his eye and took a swig from the beer bottle he was holding. His right wrist was bandaged and in a small makeshift cast that Sam suspected he had done by himself.

"I don't feel a thing." Paul commented, obviously trying to fill the silence. "Or maybe that's the alcohol talking eh?"

"You're nervous." Sam said.

"You noticed?" Paul was surprised.

"I'm observant." Sam replied. "It's hard not to be when I spent half a year of my life loving and dating you."

"Duly noted." Paul took another sip and sighed as he too stared out at the ocean. "You know sometimes I thought about calling you."

"You did?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to pick up my damn phone and call you." Paul explained. "The words never came to me, though. It's not like there's a script for talking to an ex-lover. You either know what to say or you don't and if you don't you must've been madly in love."

"So what's your excuse then?" Sam inquired.

"I'm a coward." Paul admitted. "The way we ended things wasn't optimal. In fact it was Hell on earth for me Sam, but you wouldn't let me in."

Sam remembered that night very well...

"Damn it Sammy!" Paul had glared and cursed under his breath a few times too. "I just don't know what to think anymore!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam had been trying not to burst into tears right there on the spot, but Paul was making it so damn hard. Especially when he kept moving his lips, the lips Sam had kissed over a hundred times in the safety of his bed and his room for months now.

"You receive calls from your brother," Paul had explained. "All I can hear is something about hunting trips and such, but when I ask you about them you deny it. I see these weird ass books from the library on all kinds of monster lore and weird things and you don't tell me about that either. Hell I know nothing about you Sam, besides the fact that you are going to be a lawyer, your dad is an apparent dick and keep in mind we've been dating how long and I haven't met the guy, and the fact that you really love to read and really good in bed, but that's beside the point. The point is you're not one to keep secrets Sammy Winchester I know that so why are you keeping them from me?"

"I'm doing it because I have to Paul." Sam hadn't been able to tell him the truth. It was far too risky. "There's things about me no one can know."

"That makes for a solid relationship." Paul had rolled his eyes in frustration and mostly anger.

"I know nothing about you either Paul!" Sam's eyes had narrowed and he had stood up from his desk chair. "You keep just as big of a wall up around yourself and you're not about to knock it down for me so don't be a hypocritical asshole!"

"That's it Sam Winchester!" Paul had grabbed his room key and stormed over to the door. "If you don't trust me enough to let me in then I was a fool for ever trusting you or being your friend, much less your boyfriend. We're done."

Paul had walked out, slamming the door behind him. Sam's regular name, not even the affectionate nickname he had been assigned by Paul, hung in the air. Sam had finally cried when Paul left the room and once more when he left for good, switching roommates so that Sam had no one.

Two months later at a party the younger Winchester brother had clearly been dragged to, Paul had caught sight of Sam flirting with a pretty girl who was friends with one of their mutual friends. Her name was Jessica Moore. That had been the last time Paul ever saw Sam's face by choice again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I had to admit I was jealous of Jessica." Paul choked on her name a little and he noticed Sam stiffen a bit, but he did not stop him or walk away. "But then I had to remember I was the one who let you go. I just couldn't imagine anyone else touching you or kissing you or even making love to you like I did. You were happy though and I went off to do my own thing. Once I heard about the fire I knew I had to put the past aside and find you, but I never did. You were gone from Stanford and I knew you weren't going to come back."

"So when did the hunting thing happen?" Sam asked. Remembering the past had to the done, but it still hurt.

"Four months after you left and they fixed up the dorms that burned down." Paul explained the story in greater detail than he had the first time. "A janitor hanged himself on campus supposedly. His ghost was still there and well I figured that out real quick walking home from the theater one night after a late practice. I just kept going from there. I researched things that went bump in the night and I'd never been so intrigued by anything besides acting in my entire life. So I kept doing it until Simon came to Stanford one day, looking for aspiring young people to play Dan Martyr in the upcoming, at the time, Fantastic Dan films. I thought it was a dream come true when he picked me out of all the other thousands of applicants nationwide that he'd interviewed. I left Stanford not too long after that and only did the hunting thing at night once I got established."

"I take it the life has been treating you well?" Sam said. "And I don't mean the acting career."

"If I can make up for me pretending to save people by actually saving people when I'm not behind the camera," Paul remarked. "Then I'd say I'm being the real hero here."

"I told you that you could do it." a small smile formed on Sam's lips as he looked at his old friend. "Dan Martyr was calling for you and you took the role. I told you you'd make it big one day."

"All it took was the right amount of courage." Paul smiled his signature smile at Sam and Sam felt the warmth and friendship he used to have the now famous actor revisit his soul and it felt nice. "I'll have you know Sammy Winchester that you were my biggest heartbreak, but I had to let you go for both of our own good. And look at you now; you're helping people whether you look at it like that or not. I understand now why you had to hide what you did and I forgive you for it all. I was such a dick that night."

"We both were." Sam knocked his can against Paul's bottle in a toast. "Here's to dicks."

"They are better than chicks after all." Paul laughed and took a drink

"Hey!" Sam laughed. "I like both ya know? Don't forget that."

"Glad you finally figured it out with or without me." Paul smiled. "So what do you say Sammy Winchester? After all these long years of heartbreak and drunkenness and finals and listening to Toad the Wet Sprocket til we thought our heads would explode...friends?"

"Friends." Sam nodded and smiled back as the warm California wind hugged him again. Although this time it didn't feel quite as empty.

This time it felt like he was coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean leave now that the case is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will more than likely do something with a Lightning Bird monster again, so keep an eye out for that!

Sam and Paul had stayed up way too late to be considered functioning adults the next day, but there was not a care given by either of them. It had felt good to clear the air and get things out in the open. Sam could not believe he had been running from his past for years now and here it had been laid out in front of him and he had finally come to accept it, at least the part that Paul was a part of. And for the first time since they had arrived Sam had seen Paul in a different light, he had seen the Toad the Wet Sprocket loving, beer drinking, loving joker he had befriended so many years ago. And it felt amazing.

Dean, Sam and Paul were all sitting at the dining room table now, conversing and laughing. Dean was telling the story of a werewolf he and his father had hunted while Sam was busy at 'nerd school' as Dean affectionately referred to it as. Paul was counteracting Dean's tale with what had been going on at Stanford at that time. Sam smiled as he listened intently, recalling every detail of the story Paul was telling about their favorite sandwich shop and cramming for midterms with their buddies. Sam felt a sense of relief as Dean was informed of the life he had kept separate from his brother and father. It was like letting a piece of him finally fit into an unfinished puzzle and it felt good. He did not know how many times he would be pinching himself in the car ride to their next hunt to realize it was all real, but he guessed it would be in the low hundreds.

A bigger part of Sam's relief was due to Dean being informed of his sexuality crisis was back when he was in college and being accepting of it. Sure Sam had not dated anyone in a long time since Paul, but that did not change how he felt about the people around him. He had glanced at a few guys and girls alike here and there since getting back into hunting with his brother he had just never initiated anything. It was too soon after Jess for him and despite his occasional jokes Sam was glad Dean was accepting of that among the other things. One day Sam would move on to whoever came along and struck him as worthy of doing so with, but for now he was simply content with Dean knowing that it could be anyone not just the chick behind the bar. After breakfast was finished and the Winchester's beloved Impala was packed, Dean slammed the trunk down signaling their nearing departure and turned back to where Sam and Paul were standing.

"That's all the stuff I think." Dean announced and held out his hand to shake Paul's. "Good to meet ya man. Best of luck on the rest of your films, I wish we could stay and see more of it, but I don't think Simon wants us around anymore."

"I doubt he wants me around either." Paul replied with a small chuckle. "Although he does need the star of the show. It was nice finally meeting you Dean. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Dean nodded and walked over to the Impala, shutting the driver's side door and waiting for Sam to get in. Dean picked up a magazine on the floor of the car and started looking at it.

"Sad to see ya go Sammy." Paul smiled at his old friend and pulled him in for a hug which Sam happily reciprocated. "But I'm glad we...talked."

"I am too." Sam swallowed a small lump that had formed in his throat. Paul sensed it and pulled Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissed it with a smirk. Sam chuckled in response, some of the still remaining nerves dissipating.

"I think your brother's waiting for you." Paul motioned to the car and then looked back into Sam's eyes. "Hollywood's not America, go see and save the rest of it, leave Tinsel town to me. I'll handle it the Paul Wakefield way."

"With a dash of charm." Sam repeated his mantra back to him. "And a whole lotta luck."

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten." Paul smiled and laughed. "Forget Mother Mary, rest in peace John Lennon, but when times of trouble come remember my words not hers."

"Sure thing Paul." Sam laughed and started to walk away, the light and airy feeling still flowing through his chest as he reached the passenger side and waved goodbye. Paul waved back. "Later, Wakefield."

"So long Sammy Winchester." Paul put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and watched with content as the old Impala rumbled to life and drove out of his gate for what he theorized to be the last time. That was alright though. He was satisfied. Once Sam and Dean's car was out of his view, Paul trudged inside in sock feet and shut the door behind him and the gate shut on its own.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam looked out of the car window and in the mirror as Dean got onto the highway leading back towards South Dakota and Bobby's place. Sam sighed and leaned back in the seat before a smile crossed his face. Dean cranked up his Led Zeppelin tape and started singing along as Sam reflected on the words that Paul, his oldest friend, had said to him before they had left.

"Hollywood's not America, go see and save it."

Sam closed his eyes contently and thought about it. Sure they were not any closer to finding their father and now that the adrenaline from the hunt for the Lightning Bird was gone Sam felt that familiar pang of sadness left over from Jessica's death, but Sam now had a new found faith that they were closer to their goal than ever before.

Sam's eyes stayed closed as they barreled down the highway at top speed. He knew a nap was in order.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The warm California breeze was even warmer that evening as Paul Wakefield stood out on his deck and breathed it in, his eyes closed and his stomach full from a good meal. The stars twinkled like they were dancing above him and an old record was on in the nearby living room. Paul came in from the evening air and plopped down on his couch, turning on the television to check the news.

"In other news a string of robberies have the authorities stumped." the reporter said and Paul tuned in, turning up the volume a bit. "The only thing that seems to be left behind is strange ooze resembling human skin. This could be the work of a potential serial robber or perhaps just a madman. I'm Celia Platt with News channel—"

Paul cut off the television and sat for a moment before saying anything.

"Alfred!" he called to Howard, who appeared at his whim. Then Paul smirked. "Fire up the Bat mobile. I've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
